Brothers
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Just something I wrote for English class.


**Title: Brothers**

**Summary: Since I'm really into my family herritage, I wrote something that kind of reflects some of me. What happens when you have twins and you are a twin?**

**Characters: Kyo, Kai, Aiko, Ayane, Masha, Kyo and Kai's mom, Masha's Godfather, Masha's mom's ex-husband's sister-in-law's great-grandmother's son-in-law's cousin, Masha's parents, Kyo the babysitter.**

**Here, in pretty much the middle of no where, there's a house, a house with no adress. This place is filled with forest; the trees, the shrubs, the animals, and a family. Long ago, there was a family of three, a mother and her twin sons.**

**This house is like an old Japanese house, the paper window shades, the sliding doors, the wooden floors, and even the furniture is old. Everything has stood the test of time and wear. Each object had a story of being there, being there and standing against the will to diminish.**

**It is now inhabbited by one brother and his twin daughters. Kai, the inhabbitant, was a reckless twin and he had dyed his hair to sand color and allowed it to grow. He was commonly seen wearing dark-blue jeans and a bright-red shirt with a small sakura flower on it's left sleeve. His brother, Kyo, was the more gentleman-like of the twins. He always wore his hair slicked back and silver-rimmed glasses over his eyes. His shirt was cotton and button-up with a solid black tie and a buissness suite to match.**

**Now, for the records, Kai lived in the old house and Kyo, loving city life, had moved to Sapporo's appartments.**

**Today, Kyo was invited to Kai's house, and his twin daughters were there. Aiko and Ayane were also twins. Aiko was a little calmer than Ayane and went to the same school Ayane dose. They were both five-years-old. Aiko had long flowing hair that reached her elbows when up in a ponytail and Ayane had her hair chin-length. The met Kyo at the door, both still in their school uniforms, having just come home from school.**

**"Uncle Kyo!" Aiko says, her voice vibrating loudly, as usual. "Uncle Kyo's here, papa! Papa, uncle's here!"**

**Ayane runs off to find Kai, switching to her out shoes. Kai, who's not in the house, apparently, dosen't appear as quickly as Kyo had hopped.**

**Kyo felt a littl irritated again. '_My brother's late for everything. I bet he just called me out here to ask about mom's Will._' Kyo was led into the airy and open space that was the dinning area. The sliding door was open and the small windchime was tinkling in the breeze that swept through and ruffled Kyo's shirt and tie the slightest.**

**Kai finally came into view, running behind Ayane, who was dragging him by the arm. He almost fell once, but let Ayane drag him a bit furthur before he pretended to collapse, like always. Kyo just stared in irritation. '_Keep me waiting one more minute and I'm gonna kill you._'**

**Kai waited until Ayane let go before he got up. He jogged the rest of the way and climbed up onto the wood plat form that surrounded the house and served as a balcony/porch. He turned around and waved as Aiko and Ayane ran off. He slid the door shut and turned to face his brother.**

**"Kyo, before you kill me, can I ask you something?"**

**"You just did." Kyo began drumming his fingers on the low table. He had been sitting with his legs tucked under him and his forearm propped up on the table and his cheek resting on the heel of his hand. "Whatever, what do you want?"**

**"I need a favor."**

**"What for?"**

**"Do you know any good lawyers?"**

**"What in tarnation do you need a lawyer for?"**

**"It's not for me, it's for Aiko and Ayane."**

**"What do they need it for?"**

**"A few days ago, Aiko and Ayane came home from school with a friend. That friend said he'd seen a deamon kill a human. Aiko, being her nice self, wanted to help him."**

**"Your point?" His fingers were drumming faster.**

**"AikoandAyaneneedhelpandIcan'tofferthemthehelptheyneedandthere'snowayIcanhelpthem,andtheykeepbeggingmetohelpthem! KYO! You HAVE to help these girls!" Most of what Kai had just said had just come out in a bunddle of words and sounds.**

**"Slow down and repeat yourself, Kai!"**

**"Aiko wanted to help him and they ended up running from the police a few days ago. The police insisted that Aiko, Ayane, and Masha come to court! I promised Masha you'd be his lawyer and save the poor kid!"**

**"Who's Masha?" Kyo asked, a little curious. "Is he Aiko's _boy_friend?"**

**"NO! Aiko and him have been friends since-I can't remember when! That's not the point, Kyo."**

**"Well, get to the point!"**

**"Impatient as always. Anyways, this boy was so happy I could find someone who could protect him from his parents and this 'deamon' that was killing people. Everyone thinks it's Masha, Masha promised his mom's ex-husband's sister-in-law's great-grandmother's son-in-law's cousin if it came to it, he was gonna yell at the court what really happened, Aiko promised she'd be there, Ayane promised me that she was gonna watch over her sister, and I promised Aiko and Masha I'd-!"**

**"KAI!"**

**Kai had been pulling on his hair again and was braiding it. The braiding was a habbit that Kai had when he was really nervous. He had also been figeting, which wasn't always a good sign. '_Uh-oh. Maybe he knows the truth!_' "Um, oops?" Kai shrugged, letting go of his hair.**

**Kyo sighed. "What else do I need to do?"**

**"Can you act as Masha's Godfather?"**

**"WHAT! Can you say insanity?"**

**"You look like Masha's Godfather!" Kai said, trying to defend his face from his brother's angry coffe cup.**

**"Look, if I wanted to play actor, I would have been an actor for real."**

**"You still look like Masha's Godfather. Anyhow, I prommised Aiko and Masha I'd take care of Masha's little brother, who's still an infant. Is there a way you can help me get custody of the small boy?"**

**"No."**

**"Why not?" Kai looked heart-broken.**

**"That's not my special."**

**Kai sighed and started pouring the coffe into a new cup and cleaned up the other coffe mess. "Kyo?"**

**"Hm?" Kyo aknoledged his brother.**

**"Can you babysit Aiko and Ayane for me?"**

**"IS THAT WHAT YOU CALLED ME DOWN HERE FOR!"**

**"That, and can you cook dinner? I'm gonna be out in the forest for a while and Aiko and Ayane need a sitter." Kai was leaning over the table and holding a finger infront of Kyo's face. "I promised them you were gonna make them Ramen."**

**sakura (sacooda) is a Japanese flower called Cherry Blossom**

**Sapparo is a city in Japan (no, I didn't make it up!)**

**In Japan nowdays, children wear uniforms. These school uniforms are more formal than erratic. They have skirts that reach up to Aiko and Ayane's knees, long-sleeved sailor tops that are both black, and a white cap with a small, black tail coming out the back.**

**Thes "prches" are the wood floor all around the house. In old Japan, people could sit out there and they could get a tan, chat with a friend, wait for someone, or something to that effect.**

**In Japan, it's not Ramen, it's saimen. It's like spaggeti, only it's flavored noodles in soup (and you eat it with chopsticks).**


End file.
